La luz de tus ojos
by MeryDSM
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis es un demonio al servicio del conde Vincent Phantomhive. Luego de años al servicio de su contratista, su tranquila existencia se verá perturbada con el nacimiento del primer primogenito de Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive. Aquel niño que causo estragos en su ser en su primer encuentro. ¿Sera capaz de rebelarse contra su amo para estar con el pequeño? SebastianxCiel


Prologo: "El trato"

La desesperación se apoderaba rápidamente de aquel joven de cabellos azulados. Los documentos que tenía en sus manos no pronosticaban buenos tiempos para los Phantomhive. Su empresa se precipitaba a la banca rota.

Quizá para él, el dinero no era importante, pero tenía una familia que mantener. Tenía que procurar el bienestar de su hermana Frances y el de su madre, quien se encontraba sumida en una profunda depresión el fallecimiento de su amado esposo. Desde aquella tragedia él había tenido que tomar el mando de la empresa. Pero los socios de sus padre, rompieron lazos con su empresa, la juguetería Phantom al no creerlo capacitado. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que unos leves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Vincent, hermano… ¿Puedo pasar?- pronuncio una leve voz a través de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa.

-Hermano, te traje un poco de comida. Haz estado todo el día encerrado aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven dirigió la mirada a la bandeja de comida que su hermana cargaba y suspiro con lastima. No le gustaba ver a su hermana actuando como sirvienta pero por culpa de aquella maldita crisis económica había tenido que despedir a la servidumbre, exceptuando a su mayordomo de toda la vida, Tanaka, quien se encontraba en Londres comprando víveres.

-¿Vincent?- Insistió preocupada su hermana

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por la comida Frances.

-De nada-dijo la muchacha esbozando una leve sonrisa- Ah! Lo olvidaba, te ha llegado una carta de sir Durless.

Golpe bajo para Vincent Phantomhive.

Frances le entrego la carta para luego retirarse del estudio.

Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer el contenido. A medida que leía aquella carta un nudo se formaba en su garganta y el respirar se le hacía más difícil. Al terminar la lectura del documento lo rompió con ira, mientras lagrimas de frustración caían por de sus orbes. Ya se veía venir aquello.

Llevaba cortejando a Rachel Phantomhive cerca de unos 10 meses, se conocían desde niños debido a que sus padres eran socios. Siempre la había amado, añorado, deseado, pero recién hace un año decidió que la quería como esposa. Porque para él simplemente era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que pudiera existir.

Pero al parecer el universo conspiraba en su contra y lo quería separado de su quería Rachel. En aquella carta sir Durless le decía que si no mejoraba sus situación económica no le cedería la mano de su hija como estaba previsto, ya que no le convendría.

**Tenía** que hacer algo. **Tendría** que recurrir a él…

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al centro de Londres acompañado de Tanaka. Se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de apariencia lúgubre en el cual se podía observar un letrero que ponía "Undertaker". Entro rápidamente sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Je,je,je,je. Que malos modales tiene querido conde. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-Pronuncio entre risas aquel hombre de larga cabellera plateada, quien contaba con innumerables cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo y vestía un largo traje negro.

-Tu dijiste…-comenzó a hablar seriamente el conde Phantomhive ignorando los comentarios irónicos de aquel extraño hombre.- Dijiste que poseías algo que podría ayudarme a salir de todas mis desgracias, dámelo.

-Como ya le había comentado joven conde. El precio es bastante alto- Pronuncio Undertaker completamente serio, actitud bastante rara en aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Oh! No se equivoque, la paga no es para mí, considéreme un intermediario. Yo solo quiero ayudarlo.

-¿Y qué ganarías tu con eso?- Pregunto receloso el Phantomhive.

-Diversión, conde. Un espectáculo digno de ver. –Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa- ¿Aceptas o no?- pregunto mientras le extendía al joven un libro que carecía de letras en la portada.

-¿Y esto me ayudara?-

-No lo dude conde. Acérquese, le explicare los detalles.

Invocar un demonio… ¿Era eso posible? No perdía nada con intentarlo. Undertaker le había explicado todos los detalles de aquel rito. Si pronunciaba aquellas palabras malditas, conseguiría la fidelidad de un demonio, aquel ser estaría a su servicio y tendría que obedecer todas sus órdenes. Pero a cambio de aquellos servicios, él tendría que cederle su alma a aquella criatura en su lecho de muerte.

Aunque le aterraba la idea de enfrentarse a un demonio. Lo haría por su familia… lo haría por su amada Rachel. No tenía más opción, nadie más lo ayudaría a salir de sus problemas, nadie le tendería una mano. Estaba solo en eso.

Se ubico en el centro de su habitación donde había colocado con anterioridad 5 velas encendidas formando un pentagrama. Cerró los ojos y recito aquellas palabras malditas que ya había aprendido con anterioridad. Al terminar aquellas frases, sintió una brisa tan fría que calaba los huesos, cosa que le extraño ya que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Abrió los ojos con cautela para encontrarse a un hombre alto, desnudo frente a él. Aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos rubí lo miraba fijamente.

-Me has invocado humano. ¿Qué deseas de mí?-Cuestiono aquel ser del infierno mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

-Demonio, quiero que cumplas mi deseo-trago saliva dificultosamente para luego proseguir con la mayor seguridad que pudo- ¡Deseo poder! Quiero que me lleves a la cima y recuperar mi honor perdido- Exclamo con fiereza.

-Te brindare lo que me pidas, pero tienes que aceptar el precio.

-Lo acepto, pero tendrás que llevarme a la gloria.

-Yes, my lord- dijo aquel demonio mientras se arrodillaba frente al joven conde- Tendrá que darme un nombre mi señor.

-Tu nombre será Sebastián Michaelis y representaras el papel de mi nuevo mayordomo.

-Como usted desee…-En menos de un segundo el demonio vestía un impecable traje de mayordomo.

-El contrato ha sido sellado.

En aquel momento la habitación se lleno de plumas negras y en el pecho de Vincent se formo el sello de aquel contrato demoniaco. Asi comenzó esta fatídica historia.


End file.
